I Want My Best Friend Back
by NerdyDakota
Summary: When Phil gets accused of murder, Dan tries to save his best friend's life, but Phil ends up getting hanged. Dan has a hard time coping, and eventually it becomes too much.


**A/N: This isn't actually my fanfiction. I asked if I could share it with you guys and the original author said as long as I gave her credit. I just made a few edits. She told me to credit her Wattpad profile, which is gentlebluerose. So tell her the story's good, not me. This is actually based off fanart that had "What Dan and Phil are expecting" and "What Dan and Phil will get" tombstones. Phil's "What Dan and Phil will get" one said "My only regret is that I'm leaving my best friend all alone." Dan's said "This was the most fun I'd ever had, but I want to see my best friend again." This person (gentlebluerose on Wattpad) thought about it and said this: "Wait, it says 'Final words' HOW TF DID THEY DIE?! It couldn't be from a car wreck or something. Also they either died at the same time or Phil died first from either a crime or illness because it says 'My only regret is I'm leaving my best friend all alone' and then Dan died because it says 'But I want to see my best friend again' like Phil was already dead". Here's her story behind the tombstones.**

Phil had been in court many times this past week. He was on house arrest for being a suspect of murder. Dan knew he didn't commit the crime but every piece of evidence pointed toward Phil being the murderer. This was Phil's last day of court. The judge was to decide here if he was the assassin. Even though he did not commit the act of pure evil, everybody and everything pointed toward Phil being guilty. That afternoon Phil was to be hung for his acts. As Phil stepped above the trapdoor and slipped his head into the noose, aware of his fate.

"Any final words Lester?" The person next to the lever asked. Once Phil announced his final breath, the man would pull the lever causing the trapdoor to open and Phil to suffocate.

"My only regret..." he started. "Is I'm leaving my best friend all alone..." he finished. Daniel was an emotional person in the cinema, now he couldn't bare to look at his friend. He lifted his eyes from the floor to Phil's and saw care, compassion, and every glimmer of hope he ever so loved when looking into the beautiful blue and cyan eyes. At this moment Dan broke down, falling to the floor in tears. All Dan could here after a mechanic lever sound, was the shrieks and gasps of his soon to be dead friend. Nearly an hour had passed and almost everyone had left the room. The man by the lever shot a sad look at Dan.

"Mr. Howell, you must leave the room now." Dan looked up at the man. He had tear stains around his eyes due to the sight of his best friend dieing. He couldn't see the body from where he was kneeling on the ground, but that was probably good for him. "We've found another piece of evidence to the case, we know now that Mr. Lester was... innocent..." Dan's eyes went wide. He shot up from his position and glared at his dead friend. His face, though pale always shone with an amazing aura of optimism that seemed dead throughout the rest of the world. Now his face seemed paler. If his eyes were open, Dan knew there would be no aura of optimism, there would be no shining glimmer of hope to hold onto in dark times. There would be a lifeless soul.

"We are hanging the killer tomorrow if you would like to join us." The man said, snapping Dan back into reality.

"No sir," he said. "I'm going home"

O0O0O

About a week later was the funeral. Many people turned out. Family, friends, even YouTube friends came to mourn the loss of their loved one. They had the casket open the entire sermon, allowing people to take a last glance of the dead ray of hope that used to shine so brightly in shadows. When he thought everybody had left the room to chat, Dan walked to the casket to see his friend once more. He sighed and seconds later felt two hands on his shoulders. One on his right, and one on his left. He looked on both sides to find Louise and Tyler. They both tried to comfort him, as they knew how hard is must be for him. Dan kept all his feelings internal, or at least tried. Until one of them spoke up.

"It's gonna be okay Dan, we'll help you get through this." At this point Dan broke. Falling into a pile of shattered tears. Dan rolled himself into a ball on the floor, completely ignoring his friends that were trying to comfort him. All he felt at this moment was darkness, darkness and abandonment.

About three hours later they moved his casket to the place where it was later buried, and placed the custom tomb stone by his head, everybody went up to put flowers and other things. Dan looked in a bag he had brought earlier. He reached in his bag, searching for the two inanimate objects Phil cherished most. Dan carefully placed lio the lion next to the stone. He then reached further into his bag to find something that meant everything to him. Louise and Tyler stayed behind in case Dan broke down again. Dan pulled out the fondest memory to him. The very first sharpie from PINOF 1. Dan stared at it. This sharpie has run out of ink many years ago, yet still held personal value. Dan carefully placed the sharpie on top of the rock.

Suddenly, what seemed like nothing to other people, became Dan's entire memory. He began to recognize all the things people had placed. The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire, a house plant, and many, many cards.

O0O0O

A few days later Dan was walking through his house. He had placed a black blanket over the door to Phil's room to try to forget the pain. Dan looked at the door to Phil's room. He went into his room and saw a tripod set up right in front of the bed from filming PINOF 10. Dan turned on the camera and started filming. He explained what all had happened, not afraid to cry. He explained nothing about what he was going to do next, other than quit YouTube. He would still leave his channel up though. Without any editing Dan uploaded the video to his channel immediately. He titled it "Goodbye Internet..." He then rummaged through Phil's bedside drawer, and found just what he needed. A fully loaded gun. Phil had been in some dark times before and Dan helped him through, but Phil wasn't here to help Dan. Dan would never see him again unless he did this. He got a pen and a paper and started writing.

Dear whomever may find this.

I, Daniel James Howell, have lost my best friend, Philip Michael Lester. He was my light in the dark, we did everything together. He helped me through dark times as did I him. Now that he is no longer with us, there is no possible way but this to see him again. Trust me when I say this. This was the most fun I've ever had, but I want to see my best friend again.

~ :Dan

"Dan?! Dan what the heck are you doing!?" Dan had forgotten Louise was staying with him. Dan had locked the door moments before so she couldn't get in. "Dan! Dan unlock the door! Let me in please!"

All Louise could hear was a singular gunshot, and a cry in pain. No sound was made after that. Louise managed to break the door down, but a moment too late. The same sermon was prepared for Dan. Louise had brought both their glitter suits and placed them on the stones.

Forever to remember, Dan and Phil.


End file.
